


Your Presence is Soothing

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: "Sad" Ending, Deathfic, Gen, Implied Past Violence, Some angst, Vague Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Sometimes, one doesn't walk away from a heroic choice.It's not necessarily the most terrible thing, though.





	Your Presence is Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> Something very short.
> 
> No courtesy warning for Qui-Gon Fans required! Loving, Gentle Qui-Gon is here!
> 
> Also, Obi-Wan is a knight in this story, so Naboo must have gone differently, and this incident is separate from that, at some time later.

 

“Shh-shh,” Qui-Gon whispered, holding his knight close. “I've got you. You didn't have to do that, Obi-Wan.” His voice faltered, a tear escaping to slide down by his nose.

Strangely calm fingers caught the tear, a faint smile touching Obi-Wan's face. “I'm not sorry.”

“You  _should_ be.”

“No regrets,” Obi-Wan whispered back, resting his head against Qui-Gon's chest, his eyelids drooping.

“I need you to stay awake. Just a bit longer for me,  _come on,_ Obi-Wan, we have been through too much for me to lose you  _now—_ ”

Obi-Wan smiled again, and his face glowed. “You made my life so much better than I thought it would be, so don't blame yourself for this. You made a child's dream come true.”

And sighing into Qui-Gon's shoulder, Obi-Wan Kenobi fell asleep.

 

 


End file.
